Akeno's Boyfriend
by Brown-Eyed-Fiend
Summary: Akeno and Shin are a near perfect couple. No matter what happens they would always protect one another under the promise of "I belong to you and you belong to me." But can all of that be shattered when Akeno discovers that her boyfriend is the very thing that she hates most in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Shin walked through his home town grumbling at his fathers stupidity. Seriously the man had no idea how hard he made his job! But that didn't matter, his father at this moment doesn't matter. All that mattered right now was the beautiful girl that he was going to see. He took a deep breath looking at his old nemesis, the endless stairs. He could swear that she lived here only because she knew he hated climbing those damn stairs.

When Shin finally reached the top of the stairs he was panting like a dog with a thick layer of sweet on his skin. He looked up at the sound of giggling. And there she stood, Shins idea of pure beauty wrapped in a shrine maiden uniform.

"You know Akeno. Most girls would be flattered by their boyfriends perilous journey to just see them." Shin half heartedly glared. Akeno just walked up to him, placing her hands on his chest and gently kissed him.

"You know how I love to watch you squirm." She teased a little perversely. "So what brings you on this 'perilous journey'?" Shin smiled.

"I got the day off, so I thought we could go on a date."

"Oh, I don't know?" Shin felt his heart plummet. "Maybe I shouldn't be seen with such a delinquent such as yourself." Shin then got a tick mark above his eyebrow.

"I am not a delinquent! I might not go to school, but I work! And my hair is naturally like this!" He ranted referring to his black hair that turned blond half way down.

"Ara ara, is the big bad delinquent going to do something unforgivable to me as punishment?" Shin kissed her forcefully, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Their tongs wrestled for about a minute earning the occasional moan of pleasure from Akeno. They eventually broke apart breathing heavily with a trail of drool leaving their lips.

"Maybe later." Shin promised a little out of breath. Akeno giggled at her love.

"I will go get changed. Unless you want to come watch?" Shin stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

"If I did that, we would miss our date and cute straight to the dirty bit." Akeno then put her hand to her cheek and faintly blushed.

"Ara ara, what promises." She then turned and walked away swaying her hips. Shin loved it when she did that. In a few minutes she returned wearing at white shirt that looked like it was trying to become a dress, blue jeans that hugged tightly to her... you know and she was wearing the necklace that he got her for her birthday.

He never told her but the small blue gem in the necklace was actually a charm to protect her from harm. He honestly wouldn't be able to stand a world where bad things happened to her.

She walked up to him and clinger onto his arm, sandwiching it between her bountiful breasts and looked up at him with those dark purple eyes. Shin fealt no shame in the smile or the blush the came over his face. And without another word the couple began their long walk down the many stairs.

* * *

The couple found their way to their favourite Italian restaurant at six o'clock. Shin ordered the spaghetti and Akeno ordered the lasagne, Shin tried to steal a bite but lacked the skill points and was countered with a slap on the hand.

"So how's school?" Shin asked.

"You would know if you went." Akeno half teased. The two didn't fight but this was the closest they got.

"Akeno, you know I have work." Despite being the same age as his girlfriend Shin hadn't gone to school in three years due to his father dumping all his work onto him. Akeno sighed a little sad.

"If you went to school with me we would be able to spend a lot more time together." It was a strong argument but it wasn't negotiable.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"The Occult Research Club got a new member today." Akeno said rescuing the good mood from brutal death by Uncomfortable Subject.

"Really? Describe them." Akeno was quite secretive about her club activities, all Shin really knew was that besides his job it was the number one reason why they couldn't go on dates often. So at any chance of finding things out he would perk his ears.

"A cute boy from the year below me. He seamed quite infatuated with Rias and my breasts, I could practically feel the killing intent off of poor Koneko-chan." Shin could only laugh, from what he could gather that was typical of her club mates. And though he didn't like it, he could understand the kids infatuation with Akeno's breasts, they were great.

"Well just tell the kid that no one gets to touch your boobs besides your boyfriend." Akeno smiled and put her hand to her cheek.

"Ara ara, feeling a little possessive?" Shin leaned forward and kissed her.

"I belong to you and you belong to me, remember?" Shin referred to their first meeting. The couple indulged in one another's eyes until they realised that everyone was now staring at them. Envy, hate, love take your pick it was in all of their audiences eyes.

"I think it's time to pay the bill." Shin said a little uncomfortable under the intense gazes. Akeno could only chuckle at his expression.

* * *

When they finally returned to the shrine Shin was once again completely out of breath. Akeno giggled at his pain.

"You really are out of shape aren't you Shin?" Shin glared at her.

"Am too! Those stares just have something against me!" Akeno just wen back to giggling. Shin could never stay mad when he saw her so happy. He wrapped his arms around her and put his lips against hers. She didn't even hesitate to kiss back. Soon enough her hands were grabbing his mixt coloured hair and his were groping her ass. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Shins body. He began to walk them back to the shrine eager to get to the 'dirty part' of their date. Put He was interrupted by phone his wringing. Only two people had his number, one he didn't want to hear from and the other had her tongue in his mouth. He groned as he reluctantly put Akeno down.

"The hell do you want!" Shin snapped at his phone. "_Seriously?_" Shin groaned as he heard the reason for the phone call. "I'll be right there just don't cause any more trouble. Got it!" Shin put his phone away and looked at his love apologetically.

"Go. It's fine." Akeno assured, but she couldn't hide the disappointment from her eyes. Shin gave her one last loving kiss before funning off, he didn't wasn't to give her excuses, he just wanted to get his job over with. But he stopped and turned to her.

"What you said earlier.." Akeno frowned at him. "Would it really make you happy if I went to school with you?" He asked a little unsure of himself. Akeno smiled like she had just found out she was getting a pet.

"Yes, yes it would." Shin smiled and went back to running. School can't be that bad can it?

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?" Shin yelled at his fathers underlings making them cower like frightened children. "I TURN MY BACK FOR ONE DAY AND YOU GET US INTO THIS KIND OF A MESS!"

"We can fix it." The man in the trench coat pleaded as if the boy wasn't half his age.

"'FIX IT?!' HOW? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIX IT?!" Granted he was letting some of his anger of having his date interrupted, out on them but they really deserved it! "Where is he?!" Shin demanded. The group of underlings all pointed at the next room. He stormed through without even giving the morons a second glance.

"OLD MAN WHERE ARE YOU, YOU OLD BALDING BASTERED!?"

"Over here moron-son, and I am not balding." Waved the Governor of the Fallen Angels, whilest plaing a game on his HD TV. "And it's Azazel-sama when we are working." Shin picked up a random piece of junk off of a table and threw it at the TV effectively smashing it.

"To day was my day off, and you call me in because those morons attacked some devils servant!" He ranted pointing at the next room.

"They mistook him for a stray." Azazel excused lamely putting his hands together in memory of his TV.

"Who's servant was it?" Shin asked massaging his temples.

"Gremory's." Shin growled in frustration.

"Which one's?"

"The sisters. You really aught to be able to remember her name she is the boss of this area." Shin just waved him off.

"Just give me a report on all the members of her peerage and I will come up with a plan once I've assessed the situation. But until then no one is to leave the base until then am I understood?" Azazel just waved him off. "Oh, and by the way I'm going to start going to Kuoh Academy starting tomorrow so you better learn how to wipe your own ass!" Sin the slammed the door leaving without another word. Now Azazel was worried, without his son around who was going to do his work for him?!


	2. Chapter 2

Akeno stood in her kitchen cooking her dinner only to remember that she made too much. She chuckled to herself, she had grown so used to him always eating her food she had accidentally made some for him as well. not wanting to waste food she put the extra food in a container and placed it in her freezer with a note on it ladled 'Shins'. As she ate she ate her dinner she imagined her and Shin living together. He had offered for her to come live with him once but her duties at the shrine kept her where she was. She had imagined asking him to move in with her but that wouldn't have been fare, if he did move in her he would always have to go up and down those stairs that he hated so much and she didn't want him to have to do that.

Eating that night was lonely, which was a rare feeling due to the presence of either Shin or Rias. In a way dating Shin was kind of like having an affair on her life as a devil, which for her only added fuel to the fire. When she finished eating she undressed and examined her body. By all means Shin should be embracing her right then and there but he was elsewhere, most women would be worried that he might have been off with another woman but Akeno never imagined Shin doing such a thing. He had always been one hundred percept loyal, with his looks and charm he could easily have another woman but she had witnessed approaches onto him and no matter who they were he would view them without any interest. It was amazing that he could only look a her with such affection but in a way it nearly scared her. It was almost as if he were looking at pieces of paper with doodles on them, that he could easily tear with a quick tug of the wrist.

A magical cymbal appeared indicating a magical call. A little happy to have her dark thoughts interrupted she answered the call.

"Hello, What is it Rias?"

_"Akeno. Come quick, Isse was attacked and I need you to check there is no server damage."_ Rias informed her best friend in a demanding tone that carried notable worry.

"Ara ara, that's awful I will be there in a moment." As the magical cymbal disappeared Akeno quickly put on her cloths and summoned a transportation circle and stepped into it wondering who had the nerve to attack a member of Rias Gremorys Peerage.

* * *

Shin groaned in annoyance as his alarm clock went off. He hit it, it didn't turn off. He hit it again, it didn't turn off. He picked it up and smashed it into a million pieces with his bare hand, it stopped beeping. He sighed and rolled out of his bed. He went over to his cumbered and pulled out his new school uniform.

"Fuck, this is dorky." He groaned, he could already see Akeno laughing at his discomfort. But the thought of actually seeing her at least five days a week made it bearable. He examined himself in the mirror. His blond and black hair hid quite a bit of his golden eyes and his tie was loosely done with his top collar button undone. He was probably violating some kind of dress code, but with his multi coloured hair he was going to get accused of that anyway.

He went to his desk and looked at his e-mails. He had many from his father offering/demanding/pleading/begging/bargaining/threatening/asking for him to come back and work his regular hours. Shin had decided that one of the two of them had to be an adult so until his father could sort his shit out Shin was going to be baling him out. Of course he was going to be working when not at school but just not nearly as much as before. Finding that the files on the Gremory's peerage still hadn't arrived he turned off his computer and headed to school.

"This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

Shin stood in front of his third year class. Unanimous glares from the males and unanimous blushes from the girls, well maybe not all of them. One girl, with long red hair looked at him with a gentle smile but no signs of longing or lust, perhaps he could make friends with her.

"Go ahead, introduce yourself." Instructed the teacher with her own milled longing in her voice. Shin picked up the chork and wrote his name on the bored.

"My name is Shin Roads. Up until now I have been home schooled so if I do anything rude, I apologize in advanced."

"Any questions for Shin-kun?" Many hands went up. Shin pointed at one of the girls.

"Why were you home schooled?"

"My dads just weird like that." He really wanted to add _So weird you wouldn't believe it._ He pointed towards another girl.

"Is your hair naturally like that?" Shins eye twitched at the sore subject.

"Yeah, it's my natural colour." He answered trying to stay pleasant. He then pointed to one of the boys.

"What is your weakness?"

"Cats." It technically wasn't a lie. He then picked one of the girls seeing as all the boys were now unclearly pissed.

"Do you have a girlfriend?!" She asked a little desperately, the other girls (excluding the red girl) mimicked her expression and the boys started muttering cures.

"Yeah, yeah I do." He answered smiling fondly at the thought of Akeno. The girls then looked close to tears and the boys started pulling out voodoo dolls and bagan stabbing them with extreme enthusiasm.

_Fuck. Teenagers a weird. It's disturbing that I am one of them._ Was all Shin could think. Not bothering with any more questions he moved down the room to the only spare seat which just so happened to be right next to the red head.

"Names Shin. Please take care of me." Shin offered a hand.

"Call me Rias. Let's get along."

* * *

Shin was woken up by the lunch bell, he had fallen asleep shortly after the second period. Highschool work was way too simple to be interesting.

"Enjoy your nap Shin-kun?" Shin looked up to see Rias.

"Yes I did. Thank you for the concern Rias-san." He replied with a devilish smile. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"The girls thought it was a better idea to take it as an opportunity to take photos of you sleeping and the boys were just hoping that you could never wake up." Shin chuckled a little nervously/

"And the teacher?"

"I said the girls didn't I?" At that Shin face palmed and groaned. Maybe it was less annoying to have just kept doing his dads dirty work. "I am going to go meet with my club mates. Your welcome to come. It may be safer than staying on your own." Without arguing Shin stood up and followed. As they walked Shin decided to strike up a conversation.

"So? what is this club of yours anyway?"

"The Occult Research Club, ORC for short. If your interested in joining I am sorry but it is very exclusive." Shin nodded. With his work he wouldn't have any time for things like a club besides, it sounded like a geeky conspiracy club anyway. Wait... He was sure he had heard of that club before? And now that he thought about it he knew the name 'Rias' as well.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget, my girlfriend is meant to be in our year at this school. Maybe you've heard of her?" Rias was about to say something but then something seemed to catch her eye.

"Sorry Shin-kun, hold that thought. Akeno come over here a moment." Shin spun towards were she was looking in full hope. And there she was. As soon as Akeno saw him she wondered for a moment if she was having a mirage, but all such ideas were pushed aside as she suddenly felt her lovers lips against her own. It took her a moment to truly process what was happening.

"Shin? How?" He smiled in that devilish way that made him so irritable.

"Got someone to start covering some of my work shifts. I decided that seeing you once every blue moon really wasn't enough." Akeno didn't ask any more questions, she didn't care for any more questions. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips back up against. The kiss may have well have escalated if they hadn't been interrupted by a deliberate cough.

"If you two are quite done would you care to explain?" Asked a mildly irritated Rias. Shin chuckled a little nervously realising that they had once again gathered a lot of unwanted attention (Voodoo dolls escalated to sharpening swords). Akeno just laughed.

"Ara ara, Boucho. I'm sorry for not introducing him, this is Shin Roads my boyfriend." There was a loud unanimous "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" From the spectators (Some of the blades were then pointed at the hearts of their weeping owners that had just lost the will to live). 'Boucho', that caused it all to click.

"OH Shit! Your THAT 'Rias' sorry, I'm kind of slow sometimes." Shin exclaimed baffled how he could have been so stupid. Akeno just giggled at the introduction of her two most preciouses people. Today was defiantly turning out to be a good day.

* * *

**Alright just a short notice, this will not be a Harem story (that would just ruin the whole thing). if you want some violence don't worry you'll get to see Shins little parlour tricks soon enough. just keep reading, reviewing and adding to my superiority complex.**

**Till next time Ta-ra.**

**p.s. and yes for all you little pervs out there (just like me) there will be lemons in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

After a proper introduction Shin, Akeno and Rias headed for the research Occult club so that Shin could meet everyone. As they walked Akeno subtly pulled Rias back to talk in privet.

"Rias, Do you know if Koneko-chan is in today?" Akeno asked in a hushed tone so that her boyfriend couldn't hear. Rias frowned.

"I believe she left school early to for fill a contract. Why do you ask?"

"Let's just say that Shin meeting Koneko-chan could be... dangerous." Akeno answered with a rare look that appeared similar to fear and worry.

"What's the hold up you guys?" Shin asked noticing the distance.

"Nothing." Akeno answered flawlessly, going up to her boyfriend and lacing her arm into his.

"What was hat about?"

"Nothing." Despite her neutral smiling face Shin could tell that there were some deep thoughts going on inside of her head. Just one of the many things that frightened him about his girlfriend. A few minutes later they reached the Occult Research Club Room (or in this case 'House'). Shin was both shocked and amazed by the size of the place, he couldn't help but think that the young miss Gremory must have some major influence to get something like that. When they got inside Shin was further confused and surprised to see the room had fancy leather sofas and its own shower (why would a club house need a shower?) Shin also noticed a blonde haired boy sitting on the sofa.

"Shin-kun this is Yuuto, Yuuto this is Shin-kun he is Akeno's _secret _boyfriend." Yuuto got up and shook Shins hand giving him a polite greeting. Shin couldn't help notice the way Rias said 'secret'. He couldn't help but notice it didn't sound angry but more like she was hinting at something or maybe giving some sort of signal. Either way there was something suspicious about the girl.

"So your dating our Akeno-san? Aren't you ever frightened?" Joked Yuuto. Shin let out a deep sigh.

"Some nights I go to sleep with her on my mind and I rest with nothing short of absolute bliss. Others I go to sleep with her on my mind and I'm sure that I will never wake up." At that Shin, Kiba and even Rias began to laugh. They all stoped when they realised that Akeno hadn't even flinched at the joke and had pust continued smiling at them in a way that said: "Go ahead insult the intense sadist and see how excited she will be when she makes you cry like an infant." But before any unspoken threats could be acted out a small white haired petit figure came through the door.

"...Boucho, I'm back." Shin froze when he saw Koneko. He didn't know what it was but something about her made a bell ring out in his head. Akeno sighed realising that there was no avoiding the situation now.

"Ah, Koneko-chan? I thought you had work to do today?" Rias asked.

"...Hi Boucho. The Job was easy so I came back early." Shin began to slowly walk over to Koneko and then bent down so that he was eye level with her.

"Akeno."

"Hi?"

"There's a cute girl here with pure white hair."

"I can see that."

"Her name is Koneko-chan."

"I know."

"Her name means 'Kitten'."

"I am aware." Shin slowly straightened up and took a deep breath. Yuuto and Rias were so shocked by what Shin did next they would not forget the moment till they died. A smile threatening to cover Shins face appeared as he wrapper his arms around Koneko and began to spin her round at the speed of sound.

"SOOOOOOO! DAAAAAAAAMMMMNNNNN! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Rias and Yuuto were so shocked they forgot how to breath as they watched Shin spin Koneko into a blur. "Damndamndamndanmndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamn! Sheissofrickin'cuteIcan'tstanditIwannakidnapherandnevergiverherback! DDDDDDAAaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmnnnn!"

"Is this what you meant by the two of them meeting could be 'dangerous'?" Rias asked leaning closer to Akeno who had a mild blush at her boyfriends shameful side.

"Hi, Boucho. Shin has what he calls a weakness of cats... When ever he is around them he kind of blacks out and begins to act like this."

"Every time?"

"Every time."

"I'm sorry for your burden." Akeno laughed weakly. They watched as the tornado of Shin and Koneko slowed down as Shin put Koneko she appeared to try to punch him but each time missed him by about three inches. Eventually Koneko lost the strength to fight the dizziness and passed out on one of the sofa's leaving a smiling Shin unfazed.

"Are you happy now Shin-kun?" Rias asked. Shin gave a confirming nod.

"Yes I am Rias-san. Please allow me to borrow Koneko-chan in the near future."

"As long as you promise not to kidnap her." Shin did a comically low bow.

"Ha-Ha, Thank you Rias-sama! I will never forget this great kindness!" Rias and Akeno giggled at his foolish behaviour as Koneko remained passed out and Yuuto remained frozen in shock at Shin's actions. There was a vibration from Shins phone drawing his attention. He looked at the screen, a message from his dad. He groaned before reading the message.

**Idiots have kidnapped Asia Argento**

**They also have that Freed psycho **

**On there side so you will want a **

**weapon.**

**Dad **

**p.s.**

**Get to work ass-face-son**

Shin cursed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. The conscious people in the club room looked at him surprised.

"Something wrong?" Akeno asked.

"I'm getting called into work." Akeno looked visibly hurt.

"You said someone was covering for you." Shin went over her looking apologetic.

"Yeah but there was an emergency." He put a hand on one of her cheeks and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Can we meet later?" Akeno asked hopefully. She finally had an opportunity to see more of her beloved and he was already being called away. He shook his head sadly.

"I don't know how long this will take and I don't want you waiting on me." With that he left for the door. "It was nice meeting you all. Bye Koneko-chan!" Koneko shuddered at his voice as he closed the door behind himself. Seeing the sadness on her friends face Rias put her hand on Akeno's shoulder for comfort. After Akeno gave her a smile saying she was ok she removed her hand. As if on cue to Akeno returning to her usual expression Isse came through the door grinning like the dumb happy go lucky perv he was.

"Guess who just met a cute nun."

* * *

Now off the school premises Shin aloud himself to run in a full sprint to his apartment. He pulled out his phone and dialled.

"Hey! HEY! You there ass whole!"

_"Yeah I'm here and don't call your father an ass whole you ungrateful shitty son."_

"Fuck you! And what's this business about the witch girl being kidnapped!"

_"Yeah, well. turns out we got a little rebellion going on. Someone is hijacking Sacred Gears behind our backs."_

"Any idea who the leader is?"

_"I have my suspicions. But luckily the church hasn't realised that it was our guys that took her so you have some time before the angles get involved."_

"At this point they will come for her anyway... We need a plan to handle her."

_"You thinking about killing her."_

"... I'm hoping I won't come to that."

_"I see."_

"How did they even take her? If they used force I would think that angels would step in."

_"Reynare appeared before her and clamed to be an angel. I imagine in the girls innocence she didn't expect anyone to lie to her."_

"Wait! Reynare! You mean the idiots from the earlier Sacred Gear attacks are behind this!"

_"Yep, who ever is really behind this is using this incident as a smoke flare for something and those guys are the perfect smoke. My question is what are they covering?"_

"You and me both, but this is too big to go unhandled. I will clear this up and we will worry about everything else when we have the time for it."

_"Yeah, Yeah. When you get the girl hide her somewhere were they can't find her. If you can't do that kill her."_

"... Roger." At that Shin hung up his phone. Spread his wings now at a safe distance from the school and began to fly. In less than a minute he reached his apartment and changed out of his school uniform so that he couldn't be recognized. Now dressed in dark cargo pants brown boots and a baggy black hoody he collected some weapons. He lifted his floor boards and brought out his artillery of weapons. He picked up an army knife and the hand guns filled with his _special_ bullets.

Shin sighed in frustration, this was the second time those stupid fuckers got in the way of him spending time with Akeno and this time he had full justification to end their miserable existences. He slipped the guns into the back of he pants hidden by his hoody and slipped the knife into his pocket so that it would be easier to reach. Now armed and dressed for the occasion he headed out in search of the trouble makers.

* * *

As Shin flew over the he began to sense the distinctly unstable presence of Freed. Now knowing where the bastard was Shin went towards it. Shin found himself outside a house and he could already smell the death in the air. He opened the unlocked front door only to be greeted with the sight of a butchered corps. Shin raised his hoody to cover his nose, he hated the stench of dead people. He always disliked Freed For taking so much pleasure in killing, it just wasn't professional.

Shin now noticed that the corpse was a human. Why would Freed kill a human? Shin couldn't sense any remnants of a Sacred Gear... A Contractor?! Shit! If that was a contractor then this was a trap for devils, which meant two very bad things. One devils were about to get involved. And two...

**BANG!**

...This was a trap. Shin jumped back but sustained a bulled in his left thigh.

"Shit!"

"HAHAHAHAHAhahaahha! Mini-boss! Wassup!?" Shin looked up a flight of stairs to find the mad-stay-priest Freed. "Like my work?! The scum was making deals with devil scum!... Don't like it? Then DIE!" Freed launched himself off the flight of stairs swinging downwards on Shin, who pulled out his knife to block the sword. the blades collided and both men jumped back. Shin thought about using magic or his guns but that would leave signs of Fallen facing their own and he didn't want the devils finding out anything they didn't need to know.

"The two dashed at one another as Freed yelled some random profanities that Shin didn't bother to listen to. In les then ten seconds in Shin though in a punch to the Stray Priests solarplex. As the loon coffed blood from the impact Shin wasted no opportunity in lunging his blade into his opponents throat. The ex-priest poured out more blood and fell dead.

"Worst. Fight. Ever." Was all Shin had to say still pissed he had let himself get shot in the leg by a whack job. After wiping his blade on the priests dead body he put it back in his pocket and made his way up the stares. He found Asia Argento in a bed room praying innocently. It crossed his mind that the girl had no idea of the events that transpired down stairs.

"Asia Argento." Asia turned at her name. Shin noticed that the nun couldn't have been older than a second year. Too young to get involved with the Fallens world. He was starting to really hope that he wouldn't have to kill her.

"Yes?" She was cute Shin could imagine any other man falling for such a sweet looking girl.

"Plans have changed. You are to come with me." Asia frowned.

"I thought that I was meant to wait for Raynare-sama?"

"Like I said plans have changed. It isn't safe here, devils are coming." At the mention of devils Asia took her cross and started holding it out with her eyes tightly shut and shaking madly. The girls cuteness could almost rival that of a cats, Almost, ALMOST! "Don't worry about them they aren't here yet." Asia shakily opened one of her eyes.

"R-really?" At that the Bell to the door rang.

"Hello! Someone call for a devil?"

_A devil ringing the front door, that's new._ Shin thought as Asia passed out at the sound of the voice. Defiantly cute! With no more time to think Shin scooped up the girl in his arms, spread his wings and took flight out of the room window. Not knowing were to go Shin decided to take that little nun to his at his place. After a while the little nun began to stir in his arms.

"Huh... Where are... AHHH!" Noticing the height at which she was at she clung onto Shin who only chuckled. "Ah! I'm sorry!" The nun apologized remembering that it was who she thought to be her superior carrying her. Shin shook his head as he landed outside of his apartment door.

"Don't worry about it Asia-chan."

"Um?"

"What is it?"

"You have more wings than Raynare-sama" She said noting Shins ten black wings.

"Yeah, their a real inconvenience." Shin complained as he put the nun down and opened his front door.

"Um?... ah?"

"What is it?"

"Um... What is your name?"

"Oogie Boogie."

"Well then Boogie-sama..." _What the hell!? She thought I was serious!? This girl is too innocent!_ "... what are we doing here?"

"We are staying here to night. No more work." Shin replied lacking any ideas for a good lie. It crossed his mind to just tell her the truth but that would involve explaining the dead nut job and he didn't much fancy that.

But I thought Freed-sama said there was work to be done?" _Well Freed-sama got stabbed in the neck so don't worry about his._

"Like I said plans changed. Now it's cold out, you best come in if you want to stay warm." With a head nod and a 'thank you' the little blond girl ran inside. It was just the way thing were in Shins life. He wanted to go home with a sexy voluptuous dark haired girl but instead went home with a cute petite blond. Shin is yet to decide whether he hates his life or not.

* * *

**Never fear, like I said before this is not a Harem story, this is just a necessary step.**

**Sorry if the fight scene sucked and it was short I don't much enjoy righting them and I don't think it requires a big fight just yet... that comes later, but I would still appreciate reviews. Bye.**


End file.
